Not Listening
by yaoi coveness
Summary: Tetsuma decides not to listen. TetsumaXKid please Review


**Not Listening**

**By: yoaicoveness**

I wrote this because there is not English stories that I can find. So I figured I'd write one about one of my fav couples./// enjoy.

Tetsuma followed Kid every ware, and always did whatever he told him, well almost always.

Kid was staying at Tetsuma's house. It wasn't that he didn't have his own place to live, it was just he wanted to spend some time with him, especially since they would be alone for a while. The two of them worked hard to only show a certain part of their relationship to others. It wasn't like their class or team mates needed to know about the conversations, the jokes, the…sex.

Tetsuma jr. like his father was a very reliable servant, which was one of the few things that Kid liked about the family Jo was from. It did make Tetsuma an excellent cook, and cleaner.

Which brings them to where they are now, sitting on the couch at the table by the TV. Although the food was good Kid was more interested in other things, like seeing how long Tetsuma could ignore his wondering fingers; up and down his back, and across his shoulder, and arm, and back again.

Tetsuma on the other hand was trying his hardest to concentrate on eating and not grabbing the wandering hand and ravishing the owner. He was reserved not to act on impulse, without order, it would be bad form, but even he had his limits, and if anyone could find those limits it was Kid.

Kid was getting a little annoyed, he wanted Tetsuma's attention, but he was giving it all to the damn food. A change of tactics was going to be needed in order to get what he wanted. Taking his hand away he moved so he was lying more directly on him, his head on his one shoulder. His hands now started a new quest both hands going to Tetsuma's sides rubbing up and down again, heading lower each time. This was definitely starting the reaction, intentional on Tetsuma's part or not.

Kid's new tactic made it very hard for Tetsuma to concentrate. Those damn hands, his body knowing what they could do, started to react accordingly. He finally reserved to put the bowl he was eating from down on the table and get Kid to stop. However the second Tetsuma put the bowl down Kid took that as a signal to go all for it. It only took a fraction of a second for Kid's hands start heading towards what they wanted, and for Tetsuma to catch the questing hands.

Kid looked at Tetsuma and gave home an innocent "what?"

Tetsuma just pulled his hands back behind his own head, taking Kid's with them. Forcing Kid to pull flush against him, when he was satisfied Kid was close enough he let go of his hands and brought his own back around Kid to hold him in place.

Kid took the hint of Tetsuma's actions and let himself fall into the receivers body. Keeping his arms behind Tetsuma's head he leaned in for a kiss. Not wanting to waste the opportunity to do so without fear of being interrupted.

"Now is that really so bad?" Kid teased Tetsuma when they parted.

Tetsuma just watched as kid slipped closer and into a more comfortable position before slipping in for more kisses.

Before long the passion took over and the two young men started to get closer to each other. Unfortunately the couch was only so wide and they soon found them selves on the flood.

Tetsuma looked down at the temporarily stunned Kid, making sure that no damage was done to his precious one. He took the opportunity of the stunned Kid to start to disrobe the other boy.

Kid did nothing to resist, this was heading exactly to where he had wanted it. He smiled up at Tetsuma, he loved it when they could get this far, or even at the best of times, farther.

Tetsuma carefully watched the scheming Kid, deciding he needed a lesson on when to use his hands and when not to. Tetsuma moved to take off the ever present bandana around Kid's neck. Kid was relaxed just believing it was part of the disrobement. That was until Tetsuma grabbed both of his hands and tied them together with the bandana before tying them to the leg of the table.

Kid thought all was going well until he felt his hands being bound, and then tied to the table. "Tetsuma, what the hell?" He asked, Tetsuma had never showed any tendency toward bondage before, it scared and exhilarated him. He looked up at Tetsuma as he pushed his shirt up as far as it would go with his hands bound.

Tetsuma had to appreciate the benefits of playing football over shooting. Kid's physic had improved greatly since they were children, although so had his. In appreciation he bent down and licked on of Kid's nipples. Kid let out a moan as he tongue went to work on his upper body.

Satisfied that he had finished working on Kid's upper body he moved farther down, un-zipping his pants revealing just how much Kid was enjoying his touch. He looked up at Kid, who was watching him in utmost interest. He smiled up at him before licking the very tip of the engorged organ before moving away.

Kid whined, he wanted Tetsuma to continue and grant him release. "Come on Tetsuma, get back here."

Tetsuma, never one to let an order go unanswered moved back over Kid as soon as he removed his own shirt and up-zip his own pants to relieve some on the Kid induced pain.

Moving back to Kid he removed Kid's pants and once again licked the tip of his eager cock. Kid's breath hitched at the slight contact. Tetsuma smiled to himself, knowing what kid wanted him to do without him saying anything.

It wasn't long until Kid screaming his release, knowing it was ok to be as loud as he wanted to be. The joys of being home alone with your boyfriend, you can be as loud as you want.

Tetsuma let Kid release, swallowing it all, Kid never said anything about Tetsuma swallowing, he had doubts that Kid was coherent enough when he came to fully realize what he did.

Tetsuma watched as Kid relaxed after his first climax of the night, knowing that it would be the best time to act, as he would be relaxed. Tetsuma started lifting the cushions of the couch, he knew there was a bottle of lube under there somewhere, he had stashed it there a while back when they were interrupted.

Once he found the bottle he moved to start preparing Kid so he could take him. "Come one Tetsuma. Hurry." Kid moaned out to him as Tetsuma finger fucked him.

Never one to disobey he removed his fingers and positioned himself to enter Kid. In one quick movement he entered him, calling his name as he was enveloped in the velvet heat that was his best friend.

"Jo, please don't stop!!" Kid yelled out to his lover. Arching up against his bounds, he began to moan uncontrollably.

"I won't and I never will." Tetsuma told him as he leaned down to kiss the moaning boy.

The kiss was sloppy as both of them were panting for breath. They were both getting closer to release.

"Tetsuma, untie me please." Kid asked Tetsuma.

"No." Tetsuma told him, as he mercilessly pounded into Kids velvet underground.

The pressure of release soon became too much. "Shien!!" Tetsuma called out as his release hit hard.

"Jo!!" Kid called out as well. Overcome with passion of climax.

Tetsuma pulled out and lay down on top of Kid. They stayed that way for a while. "Hey Jo, can you untie me? My arms are hurting." Tetsuma, moved up and untied the bandana around Kid's wrists. Massaging his wrists so the circulation returned. "Hey Tetsuma tell me, why did you tie me up?"

Tetsuma looked at Kid. "You needed to learn a lesson about when to use your hands. I thought it would be the best way to teach you."

"Hmph." Kid grunted. "Imagine what the team would think if they saw you now, not listening to orders and taking charge." He laughed out loud to himself.

"Come on Tetsuma, lets take a bath and head to bed. Maybe we can go for a second round." Kid suggested as he stood up. Bending down to kiss Tetsuma briefly.

Tetsuma just nodded and followed Kid into the bathroom, determined to get all that he could of Kid while they were alone together.

Owari

Note: for those who don't know Kid's real name is Mushanokouji Shien, this is only known to Tetsuma and Hiruma.

Tetsuma's first name is Jo.

Please tell me what you think of the story//


End file.
